Put me First, Please
by YoominC16
Summary: Silly Dave, You know Kofi come first in your life. Right? David Batista/Kofi Kingston Slash


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

><p>Kofi sighed and put his phone on the charger on the nightstand. There was no use calling Dave. He already knew where he was. There was no use in denying it anymore. Dave was at a club or over one of his friend's houses partying and snuggling up with some other guy. Kofi sighed again. He knows he should leave. That's the only reasonable choice but he can't bring himself to leave. This is for better or worst, till death do us part. Right? Kofi lay down on the bed. He would worry about it later.<p>

Dave was sitting in the VIP section of the club. His friends all around, a hot Latino on one arm, and a drink in his free hand. He was, as his friend MVP would say, straight up ballin. Dave took his phone out. He had no missed calls. Good. Kofi hadn't called. He knew he wouldn't. He knew Kofi would sit at home like a good little husband that he was. He knew Kofi wouldn't leave him. He was a gold digger just like all the others. Dave could do whatever he wanted and wouldn't have to worry about Kofi going anywhere.

"Hey papi, what are you thinking about?" The Latino said.

"Nothing important."

"Ok well, take a hit of this."

Dave grabbed the blunt and took a hit of it. "This is good."

"Yeah I know, fresh from Mexico."

"I'm going to be high in no time." Dave said and took another hit.

"Well fly to the sky papi."

A few hours later, Dave entered his home. He doesn't know how he made it home and made it home alive. He was high out of his mind. Dave stumbled up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom but before he got there he slipped his wedding ring back on. Dave entered his room. Dave looked at the bed. There was Kofi sleeping soundly like a good husband. Dave striped down to his boxers. He didn't feel like taking a shower so he just through himself in the bed.

As soon as Dave hit the bed, Kofi was awoken by the smell of weed, liquor, and cologne. The man didn't even have the common sense to shower to hide the evidence. At that moment Dave rolled over and slung and arm over Kofi. The disgusting smell hit Kofi like a sack of bricks. Kofi sighed, threw Dave's arm off of him, and then sat up. He was not going to lay here and smell this shit all night. Kofi got up and went to the guest room. Tomorrow he would go and get some much-needed advice.

* * *

><p>"Dave I'm leaving." No response.<p>

"Dave I'm going out." No response.

"Dave I'm going to go have sex with another man." Still no response.

Kofi shook his head and went to the living room. There Dave was sitting on the couch watching the basketball playoffs.

"Dave, I'm leaving." Kofi wanted to add a 'you' to that sentence but held himself back. Dave still didn't say anything. Kofi walked out to the couch and sat next to Dave.

"I'm going out Dave."

"Alright then go I'm trying to watch the game here." Dave snapped. Kofi didn't say anything. He just got up and left.

* * *

><p>"Jay, he's cheating on me." Kofi told his best friendyounger brother. "I'm sure. In fact I know he has been cheating on me for some time now."

"How sure."

"He smells like other men's cologne and there was some makeup on his shirt that was not mine."

"Ok so he is cheating."

"Yes we've already established that Jay." Kofi said annoyed.

"Well I had to be sure before we started the plan."

"What plan?"

"The 'Give Dave a taste of his own medicine' plan."

"I'm not going to cheat on my husband." Kofi starts. "He may be unfaithful but I, for one, will not be like him. I rather just get a divorce."

"I'm not saying sleep around on him. I'm just saying act like it." Jay said then got off the couch. He walked over to the table and started to write on a napkin. When Jay was done, he walked back over to Kofi and gave him the napkin.

"What is this?" Kofi asks.

"A fake number and name." Jay answers proudly.

"And what I'm I suppose to do with this?" Kofi asks.

Jay sighs. "Put it in your wallet. When you go home, act like you are just so tired and leave your wallet on the night stand open with the napkin sticking out. Dave will notice it."

"Ok but what if Dave calls the number and the number turns out to be real and a man really does answer." Kofi asked panicky.

"All the better for the plan and take off your ring when you go home."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry. It'll be fun."

Midnight rolled around and Kofi still wasn't home. Dave wasn't too worried because he had just won 50,000 dollars off of the game. Dave was too happy to be worried but he knew this was unusual.

Dave sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone, trying to decide whether to call Kofi or not. Before Dave could make a decision, the heard the garage door open. Kofi was home.

Kofi pushed the button and let the garage door go back down. Kofi position the napkin in his wallet just right and took off his ring and slipped it into his pocket. Kofi then got out of the car and went into the house. Locking the door behind him, Kofi walked up the stairs and into his room. The sight was amazing. Dave sitting on the edge of the bed waiting on him.

"Hey." Kofi said in his best happy tone.

"Hey." Dave said back, noticing Kofi's happiness. "Where have you been?"

"Out. You been here all night?" Kofi asks.

"Yeah." Dave said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kofi yawned. "Well I am beat." Kofi said and threw his wallet on the nightstand. " Imma shower and go to bed." Kofi grabbed his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom.

When Kofi went into the bathroom, Dave looked over at Kofi's wallet. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it with a number on the edge of it. Dave grabbed his wallet and took the piece of paper out. It had a name and a number on it. Dave shook his head. Kofi was not cheating on him. His good little husband was not cheating. Dave rubbed his face with his empty hands. Dave grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." A man picked up the phone.  
>"Sorry wrong number." Dave replied and hung up the phone.<p>

Kofi was cheating on him. He knows he shouldn't be mad but he was. Dave took the piece of paper and tore it up before throwing it in the trash.

"Jay he called the number and some one answered it. I guess it was a guy because he hung up and ripped the paper up." Kofi said quietly over the phone.

"Good. I think he's feeling it. Tomorrow look around for it then come over my house."

"Alright bye." Kofi quickly showered and went back in the room. Kofi walked passed Dave but didn't get to far.

"Where's your ring?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I take it off when I shower." Kofi lied and went back in the bathroom and put it on. Kofi emerged from the bathroom.

"See." Kofi said and waved his hand in front of Dave.

"Yeah. Night."

Kofi got into bed. "Night."

The next day Kofi did exactly what Jay told him to do. Kofi went around the house looking for the torn up napkin.

"What are you looking for?" Dave asked from behind his paper, knowing Kofi was looking for the number.

"Oh nothing important." Kofi said and stopped looking. "I'm leaving now be back later."

"This is so great." Jay said excitedly. "I knew it would work now to the grand finale."

"Which would be?" Kofi asked.

"Letting him see you "cheat"." Jay said and threw up the air quotes when he said cheat.

"How?"

"Shad is going to call Dave and ask him to go out and we know he will say yes, meanwhile you and I will be somewhere and you will be with another guy and act all lovey and stuff then Shad will just happen to drive by."

"You really planned this."

"Yeah broke college students will do anything for money. You remember my friend Chris."

"Jericho?"

"Yeah he will be playing the part of your man. And I only paid him forty dollars."

Kofi laughed. "So when are we doing this?"

"Today, that's why we are leaving now and Shad should be calling Dave any minute now. Lets go."

Dave's phone lit up and his ringtone blasted through the room. Dave looked at the caller ID. It was his buddy Shad.

"What's up man."

"Hey Dave. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing right now. What up?"

"Dude it's a beautiful night and the hotties are out. How about we roll out? I'll come get you."

Dave looked around the house. Kofi wasn't here. He didn't have anything else to do.

"Yeah lets go."

"Alright be there in 20."

Twenty minutes later, Dave was hopping into Shad's car.

"Ready to go." Shad asked.

"Lets go."

"Alright you two know the drill." Jay started. "I need lovey dovey crap ok."

"Got it." Kofi and Chris said at the same time.

"Oh here they come." Jay said and went back to his car.

Shad turned the corner that he knew the plan was happening at. As soon as he saw them he flashed his lights to let them know he was there. Shad slowed down the car.

"Hey Dave."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to start anything but I think that's Kofi." Shad says and points in the direction of Kofi.

"What are y-." Dave stopped talking when he saw Kofi and some other guy hugged up and touching. "What the fuck?" Dave said under his breath.

"Sorry dude."

"Take me home." Dave said and Shad sped off.

Kofi and Chris broke up when the car was out of sight.

"That was Awesome!" Jay said. "Oscar worthy."

"So what now." Kofi asked.

"Now he is feeling salty. Shad will put him in his place. You go home and you guys rekindle the flame."

Dave entered his house followed by Shad. To say that Dave was furious would be an understatement. Dave sat down on the couch and tried to calm himself down.

"I can't believe he would cheat on me."

"Well I mean you knida had it coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you did cheat on him and you did do him wrong. I mean it was only a matter of time before he found love somewhere else."

"I didn't do him wrong." Dave said.

"Are you serious? Every time we go out you pick up some guy and go to the motel with him and that's not doing him wrong. Evaluate yourself before you blow up on him." Shad said and left.

Dave laid back on the couch. As much as he hated to admitted it, Shad was finally right about something.

Kofi walked into the dark house. Kofi started to think no one was home. Kofi walked into the living room to if Dave was there.

"Where have you been?" Dave asked.

"Shit." Kofi started. "You scared me."

"Sorry. Where were you?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"No one that you know."

"Who?" Dave started. "Were you with another man huh? Is that were you were?"

"Yeah." Kofi answered. "I was with a real man." Kofi started to walk away but he turned back around. "And I wouldn't need him if my husband showed me any type of love or even paid any attention to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?" Kofi laughed. "That's really fucking cute, your sorry. Anyone can fix there lips to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah but I mean it." Dave said. "I…evaluated myself." Dave said, hating to use the same terms Shad did. "I know I did some crazy things but I'm sorry and I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you." Dave looked at Kofi's hand. "Where's you ring?"

"In my pocket."

Dave went into Kofi's pocket and pulled out the ring and put it on him.

"I promise." Dave says.

"I really shouldn't give you another chance. I should really leave but I'll stay and see where this takes me."

Dave pulled Kofi in and smashed his lips on his. Kofi wrapped his arms around Dave's neck while Dave wrapped his arms around Kofi's waist. Dave bit Kofi's lip. Kofi gasped, allowing Dave to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Dave was about to pick Kofi up but he felt something vibrate against his leg.

"What is vibrating against me?" Dave said in between kisses.

"Oh its my phone." Kofi says and breaks away from Dave. Kofi pulls out his phone and looks at the caller ID. "Its Jay."

"Yes." Kofi answers with an attitude.

"Oh looks like I called at a bad you guys making up."

"Yes."

"Ok well make sure you make him do anything and everything since he is making up to you."

"Yeah ok bye" Kofi hung up the phone.

"What did Jay want?"

"Nothing." Kofi grabbed Dave's hand. "Now What would you do to get back in my good graces?"

"Anything and Everything."

Kofi smiled and pulled Dave upstairs to their bedroom. Tonight he would make sure Dave remembered that he always came first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been awhile since i've posted anything. I will be updating my other stories soon but I have really bad jet lag. I been to China, South Korea, Japan, and The United States for both visiting family, business and vacation. So yeah I been through 7 time zones(i think). But don't worry I'll update as soon as i can.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
